Wireless networks, such as GPRS/EDGE (General Packet Radio Services/Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution), supporting mobile devices typically use a radio link that provides a reliable delivery mechanism for data packets. Such reliable delivery is provided even in the presence of impairments that may occur, for example, as a result of handoffs across base stations or when a mobile device is moved through a tunnel. The GPRS/EDGE radio link ensures the integrity of received data through the implementation of two reliable modes of operation: RLC (radio link control) acknowledged and LLC (logical link control) acknowledged mode operations. The RLC acknowledged mode is typically used by default to ensure that the data received by/from the mobile device is without error. LLC acknowledged mode is typically an optionally utilized feature. This protocol ensures that all LLC frames are received without error by verifying a checksum for each LLC frame. In case the checksum fails, the frame is discarded. Unacknowledged packets are then retransmitted and correct receipt of all LLC frames must be acknowledged. Due to impairments, RLC segments retransmission is expected which can propagate into delays in assembly of the LLC frames and IP (Internet Protocol) segments.
At a receiving terminal device, TCP/IP (Transport Control Protocol/internet Protocol) layer in a communication protocol stack disposed in the terminal requires that all RLC frames in an LLC frame, and all LLC frames, be received for assembling an IP segment before sending an acknowledgement to the mobile device. As a result of this flow control managed at the TCP/IP layers, it is possible for assembly delay of an IP segment at the lower RLC/LLC layers to cause TCP/IP to back off on the transmission data rate and attempt retransmission of packets it believes have been lost. Such slow down of transmission can eventually lead to significant end-to-end network performance degradation.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor to be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.